Remedy
by verbal acuity
Summary: FujiTaka - Fuji blames himself for Taka-san's injured arm during the Fudo-Sei match. Taka-san doesn't want him to - oneshot.


**Remedy**  
by Collapse Overture  
Disclaimer: I stole Konomi-sensei's tennis court and playground for now. Sorry.  
A/N: Someone's obsession with this pairing had made me wanna write it, too. XD I guess I'll dedicate it to them since it's their fault for making me like it...ish. This is for **sweetxsorrow27**, though I probably won't let the person know that I wrote this. XD 8D It's set to, obviously, a few days after the Fudomine-Seigaku match. You know, when Taka-san was injured because he was using Ishida's Hadokyuu with one hand. And I realize that in the middle, it switches to Taka!PoV. I did that purposely. Sorry. Well...Here's my attempt! Enjoi!

* * *

That match. Although it was done and over with - _way _over with - he couldn't stop thinking about it. Fuji-Kawamura pair versus Ishida-Sakurai pair. Fudomine. Such an important team, an important match, and the two of them lost due to injury. Taka-san had been injured. He'd been injured because he tried to do Ishida's one-handed Hadokyuu. And Fuji felt that he was to blame. He couldn't stop his partner from using it; at least not in time.

Taka-san, he thought to himself, leaning forlornly against the wall of the shower stall in the locker room. He allowed the water to graze his body and fall ceremoniously to the floor, being sucked in by the drain. His eyes closed, he leaned towards the flowing water and allowed it to run through his hair, soothing him. He wished that there was some way to go back, and stop Kawamura from using it. Maybe then, they could have won? He wasn't sure. But all he knew was that if he didn't stop his partner, he would have never been able to play again. Fuji putting a stop to the match had been the only good thing that he had done for the third year.

The match had happened a few days ago, but it still bothered him. Even though Seigaku won against Fudomine, Fuji couldn't help but keep his thoughts downcast, and not look on the bright side. For once, Fuji Syusuke wasn't the one smiling. And Kawamura Takashi's arm was still wrapped up. He hated himself for it.

"Damn it," Fuji groaned and turned the knob to cease the water's flow. He grasped the towel near to him in his hand, and wrapped it around himself, stepping from the shower stall and into the locker room to get dressed. He never noticed the worried eyes of his teammate as he left the locker room to go home. His tensai abilities were slipping when it was only Taka-san that was on his mind.

* * *

Kawamura Takashi sighed as he watched Fuji leave practice early to shower and change. He knew that the fact that he was unable to play was what was plaguing the tensai's mind, and that Fuji couldn't bear to play if Kawamura couldn't. If only Fuji knew, he thought, sitting on the bench to watch the rest of his teammates play. He didn't dare to go in after his teammate - after all, Fuji needed time. Taka-san just needed to find some way to let his partner-of-only-once know that it wasn't his fault, and he'd be able to play soon.

"Kawamura." The said boy snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of his captain. He muttered a quiet, 'Yes, buchou?' and Tezuka responded with, "Where'd Fuji disappear to?" He asked as if Kawamura knew - which, for all intents and purposes, Kawamura _did_ know. He just wasn't going to say anything.

Shrugging, he looked away from Tezuka and responded, "I don't know," and went right back to his so-rudely-interrupted thoughts. He still needed to help Fuji somehow. He was just unsure how. Then, the locker room door opened, and he watched silently as the said boy walked out, no smile present on his features for once. He hated when Fuji didn't smile. He needed to do _something_ about it. And fast. Though, this time, it had to be done without Burning!mode.

* * *

Casting a look Kawamura's way, Fuji immediately regretted it and walked straight to Tezuka to let him know that he didn't feel well, and that he was heading home. A rather bland 'Fine' had been said by Tezuka, followed by something in a louder tone that Fuji did _not_ want to hear. "Kawamura. Accompany Fuji home, he doesn't feel well." Both Fuji and Kawamura knew why their captain chose him to walk Fuji home - Kawamura couldn't practice anyway. And the usually Burning! player knew that Fuji wasn't sick, but he stood, nonetheless, obeying the stoic boy.

Fuji sighed to himself and waited for Taka-san to follow him. When the other third year caught up, he continued walking again. "So," he heard the taller player start, then stop. That couldn't have been good. Though it was untensai-like, he began to worry that the other blamed him, and he wanted to say something to soothe his mental agony, but he didn't want to ruin anything. But he didn't have to anyway, Kawamura started again. "Fuji. You know...a worried expression doesn't suit you." Lame, he knew, but he needed to lighten the mood. Somehow. And Fuji knew that. He tried, he noted to himself as he watched the non-Burning!Kawamura scratch the back of his head sheepishly. Fuji found that he liked that most about Taka-san. His shy and innocent nature.

"I know," he stated, now looking away from the taller boy. He needed to do something about the innocence. Something to lighten the mood even more than Taka-san himself had. It was then that Fuji realized. He wanted to be the one to take the innocence from Kawamura Takashi. And he wanted Kawamura to be his own. That was why it bothered him so much that he had let the boy get injured in the first place. He had been too careless, and now he had to make up for it. "Taka-san..." Fuji sighed again as the tensai's house came into view. He was pent-up, he knew, because no one mattered as much as Kawamura, and he needed to fix that.

Once he realized that all of Taka's attention was focused on him, his 'tensai smirk' made its way onto his lips. It had been quite a few days since he actually let his lips upturn into _anything_, and it slightly made the power player nervous that it had been directed at him. Kawamura scratched the back of his head again, then was abruptly stopped once his back was pressed to the Fuji Residences' fence, and the said boys' lips were pressed to his own. If either of them had known that a simple kiss and show of affections would have been the remedy, they would have done so a while ago.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
